ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 2
Archives * User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 1 Do not leave message in the archive. Done Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Devolved Eye Guy Awesome! Make it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I archived your talk. Oh lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Oh, okay. (Answer is a yes) Thanks :D -- The Happ-Go-Lucky FusionFall 11:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you join chat, I'm alone. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 06:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Do you want to participate in my huge crossover plz.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 11:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat YOU BETTER COME ON. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover its actually a huge crossover with a lot series.u can add BTUAM and Ben 10: Master Weaponry and any other of your series.User:Charbel2001 Chat I know this might get annoying but please join chat, it's dead for an hour.121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat again. This might be getting annoying, buuuuut, please join chat I'm absolutley alone. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chaz Sulkin Hi I think you know me. Your Series Chaz Sulkin is a Whiz! I'm also in Alien X Fanon Wiki, but I have never edit anything I the Wiki. I could use your help. I'm trying and trying but I never think of something good. Maybe if you help me, we could become good friends and help each other to make series. And even maybe we could make a series together. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 05:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Inkscape Yeah, that's what happened. No viruses, I swear. XD Sourceforge tends to be a pretty good site, from what I've experienced. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 09:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You'll figure it out with time. I suggest starting with the Besier Curve/Line tool. Very easy to do with a mouse. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 10:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ad Okay! But the polls are really messed up. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Jack 13 Sounds cool :D. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Um, are you busy? If not, I have a really cool idea. We have a crossover. With all of our series. I'll write them down. Series List That I want to be in the Crossover *BTUD *BTUAM *Jack 10 *Dan 10 *Random 10 *Chaz Sulkin (If you want to.) *BTMW *BTDE Aunt Steve! 11:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE BACK!!!!! YAY!!!!! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) (Sings in PERRY! tune) ET! XD Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Crossover? Whaaaa? ??? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't. Jon does. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Special episode not part of a series Can we team up to write an episode of no series that follows three Omnitrix wielders, all with both of our aliens and Ben's just for fun? Aunt Steve! 23:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE RE New Episode not part of Series Um, I think we should just make it up as we go. What should it be about? Aunt Steve! 23:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You You can start it, and make the page called "ET and Dan's Episode", but don't start it until tomorrow. (I'm tired) Start it three hours after lunch. Points We are going to take turns writing it, but you start it and introduce your character and make the page, then give me a link. Then when I have a chance, I'll introduce my character, then we join forces, find two Omnitrixes and fight evil. RE:Chat Okay. So... How was it? Just kidding. No spoilers for Fusion ;) --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, want a crossover between The Omni-Knights and Jake 13? You can make it the next episode of Jake 13. And PS. I just started The Omni-Knights in A Knight's Rising. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 10:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover I'm on chat now, you can go on it and we will discuss it. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 11:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template/Article Just copy/paste the coding from mine into yours and edit it. Add/remove as much as you need from yours to fit your series. If you want, I can pre-make all the sections. As for the article, it will be included. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Fixed. You messed up the coding, I guess. I fixed it. And don't link in the headers/things on the side. It won't look right. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 13:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat GO ON IT PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 08:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Banning I give him one more chance. If he didn't stop, I will ban him, for 1 week. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he is my cousin, and no, I didn't know about all the Osama Bin Laden on his page. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 12:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Stan 14 Rogintrix Alien Um, can Stan have Swift, but can he unlock it in a crossover? Evil Clone used Transform! NOTHING HAPPENED XDLOLROFL! Evil Clone use Scream at Narrator for XDLOLROFLING at him! It was super effective! 20:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah Nah it's fine. I think I forgot my password, but what ever. Oh, and sorry I didn't reply to your messages, I didn't see the "New Message" button. The New Dan (Talk - Blog - ) 12:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 06:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat You know. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 07:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat I was going to say that! (Not working thing :P) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat I want to, but chat is glitching and I can't get on. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 10:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fun idea Sure. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Woof You haven't lost them. At the bottom of the page is your text along with others' edits. Now you left that page and you lost everything. Finn (My talk and my series) 09:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Look, I think everyone had a problem like this, so don't be upset. When I wrote the movie Ray 10 meets Eminem I accidentaly press backspace and it went to the last page. After hours of writing, I lost all (Same on another pages). And please don't curse. You can get banned and it's avery bad thing to get a ban. Finn (My talk and my series) 09:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW i entered on this wiki 4 days before you -_- Finn (My talk and my series) 10:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay, it's my fault. Are you happy? Finn (My talk and my series) 10:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Claw Can I use Shadow Claw's species for the next Omni-Knights episode? FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 17:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:A Problem I know about him. I just gave him a warning and if he continues I will ban him for a day. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 10:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Ultimate Rath is no trademark of ''mine. Go ahead and make him. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 11:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Secret Project Hey ET. Fusion here. As you can see, the title says it all. I can't say it to you or else it'll be leaked :P Anyways, I want Jake 13 to be there. You can decline this if you want. There will be cameos in this "Project" (Len 10, Trix Academy, etc.). They are ONLY cameos. Plus, Jake won't ONLY be the guy who'll be making a Debut. Ben Tennyson will be there too (lol, The Ultimate Alien Timeline). If you do accept, I need ONE more series to go. The plot is already made. Oh, and does Jake have a "Grandpa Max" of the series? (Not parents. Hey, maybe Marty is the "Grandpa Max"...) If you want additional info, you can just tell me... P.S: It isn't a HUGE crossover. If it was, it'll be a fail :P ''Commerical: Do you think you are the only Trix weilder of this world? YOU are one of the lucky few chosen for this epic journey. Do you accept? Thanks for reading :D --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 14:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Secret Project Well... You don't have to be excited. It's on Pre-Production. It'll be on... 2012 :P But don't worry. It'll be EPIC! Too many... Deaths. Oh, and there is''' TWO''' parts. Yes. Two. It's a long movie. I just need one more series and it'll be done. The script is done, and everything, so I just need to copy and paste it... Oh, and it'll give you TONS of time to make Robbie appear, and tell his history... So... Robie is like Grandpa, right? But younger... --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I didn't say Robie... Yeah... I said Mart :O So... Is Marty like Grandpa Max? No? Yes? Yo? O_o Anyways, if Marty isn't, then I guess Robie could :D Thanks for reading :) --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 07:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Oh... Snap.... Anyways... I had an EPIC fail. P.S: I did actually read the first Jake 13 Episode ;)... Just now :D Oh, and okay... Robie it is lol... Thanks :D --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 08:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you... Can you also tell me the SUPERY DUPERY main villain of Jake 13 (You know, the one that shall live until the whole series ends)? I need it to... Well... Complete the whole plot. Thanks :D --08:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh.... Oh. Okay... You can introduce the sorcerer :P Oh, and there are more than one Main Antagonists... (There are four...) They will "Fuse" together and become one big-bad-killing-machine.... In part 2 of the movie... But they have to get a SPOILER 'to become that killing thing... (They'll get it in the first movie) P.S: It's not a machine... :P --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 08:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Gasp *gasp* Oh.. Okay... After a year or so. I chose that release date because it gives time for all the series' to finish and make it all clear for the people to watch... Erm... Read... Yeah... :P --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 08:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover Yeah sure. Don't you remember we talked about it already? The name should be Rogni-Knights, I like the name. I have the plot, I'll make the page today. We'll both write it, you'll make the Jake 13 part and I'll make the Omni-Knights part. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 15:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't D: Can't. Chat is glitching.... Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) HEY ET Hey ET, can I use Swift and Fire Lizard? And can we unlock it in a crossover? :) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay. What will be the title though? o3o Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. And why do you write everything in ''italic? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No. You are writing in italic. And your sig doesn't work. Weird :/ Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry :-( Update on the Secret Project Don't tell anything, and I mean anything that tells about Robbie dying. Okay? (Don't worry Robbie's death wont be permanent... Thanks for reading this update :D FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 19:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Erm... So if The Sorcerer isn't who you mean, then what did you mean when you said "Oh, there is no main villain, there is a different antagonist each season, but we can make up an antagonist if you like, or the ''Sorcerer'' can be introduced." Who is "The Sorcerer" then? Thanks FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 07:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season Finale Okay, after I play FusionFall ^__^ Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:43, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well... Well then... The Sorcerer will have a come back then :D FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 12:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat Can't. Y'know, glitching stuff. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat I went on chat, I don't think you noticed. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 10:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Special I just read it. IT'S EPIC. And sorry for the late response, I'm doing Bink's Omnitrix Meme. YOU GOT TAGGED. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You need to do the meme too. Only me and Ancy have done it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) .............. Okay, Bink make a blank template (With question). You got to fill them with your answer, like Write down (AND DRAW) your 10 aliens in your Omnitrix. (Now, open the blank template picture in Paint, and edit it). Same goes with other question. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Crossover thingy So... #When will we start it? #What will be the title? :L Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) J13 and You Know. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, but no. Not original XD. I think it should be Jake 13-Brian 10: (INSERT SOMETHING HERE!) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, but I think about the plot: The Sorcerer, angry because he can't get Jake's Rognitrix, casts a spell to travel through dimension and finds another Omnitrix wielder. He ends up in Brian 10's dimension, and so on. What do you think? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I think of a better plot: Merlin wants to lure Jake in a dangerous dimension (filled with monsters and such, Y'know). So, he kidnaps Marty as a bait and opened a portal that leads to other dimension. Jake as VLOCT chased him, and pushed him to a nearby dimension (they are in some sort of a dimensional rift), and they ended up in Brian 10's dimension. Merlin sensed a Trix energy nearby, so he leaves Jake and Marty behind and begun hunting for Brian. Jake and Brian defeated them together, but Merlin kidnapped Marty (again) and Azmuth and flew to somewhere. And they must work together to rescue them. What do you think? :) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S: The "somewhere" can be some sort of dangerous planet. So, can it be canon to your series, please? :) I still need to think for the title, though. What about Brian 10-Jake 13: Hunt for Merlin? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) What part that make you make it non-canon? I can change it....lol Btw, I found the problem that make your sig does not work and italic thing. You didn't put an end tag when doing italic coding. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) KK. And the not-working-sig is Fusion not putting an end tag to Nowiki, lol. When will we start it? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Stearth Can I use Stearth in an episode of Evan Billion? ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 22:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:BTDE I dunno..... Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 01:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Chaz Is Adopted Bfoehr has successfully adopted Chaz Sulkin. Just letting you know. Roadster (Let's talk.) 13:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Zavier I'll try. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Top 10 Actually, with the featured series thing anyway, I'm considering removing the top 10 and putting them back in alphabetical order in the list. Roadster (Let's talk.) 13:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Crossover? Can we have a crossover with Jake 13 and Stan 14? The main villain could be Merlin, or Albedo (Mine). The plot would be that the villain gains a Power Crystal, a crystal that can posses much power, then, the villain will have to find the remaining crystals, and we have to find them first. Okay? DON'T FREAKING SQUISH ME I'M RIGHT HERE! 16:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Star's Stars I created the season premiere for Star of a New Hero. Please read it and see if you like it! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 02:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Omni-Spore Omni-Spore team Can I make myself a team of villians that are loyal to me in Omni-Spore? Drakath is awesome! 22:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please come on if you can, I want to discuss Omni-Spore things. :3 Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ... Dude, please stop nominating me, okay? DON'T FREAKING SQUISH ME I'M RIGHT HERE! 01:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Co-Writer Would you like to be a co-writer for Star of a New Hero? If you don't, I understand. I'll probably ask someone else. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 01:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) It's okay [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'''I will show no mercy!]] 01:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) wut there is nothing! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG It looks like we will actually see Eatle in ACTION! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ok after I restarts my laptop. P.S: THERE'S A HUMUNGOUSAUR COSTUME IN POPTROPICA! :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Phase 2 of Secret Project Hey ET! Fusion here. Good news. The project has two options. Paragraph version or Dialogue version. Which would you choose? P.S: I sent this to other users who are involved with the project, too Thanks for reading :D FIUOSN Talk to me 16:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) CROSSOVER Hey, wanna crossover Ben 10: Stupidity Force with Ben 10: De-Evolution? It could be called "Two weird Bens." I think me, Brian and you should write it together because I don't want five people working on the same crossover together, and Brian works on both. Do you have any plot ideas? (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 13:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) BTDE and that toys #Ok, I will write it soon. #Okay. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can't I'm downloading something, and I can't come DDDDD: Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh i see.... Wel'l thanx, i'll leave a message whenever I have any problem, but am sure il'l not trouble U :) RE: Signature Yeah, even though that was from a few months ago. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 15:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Questions #Not quite sure what you're talking about. #I was thinking about that, too. #Consider yourself an official rollback of Ben 10 Fan Fiction. ;) Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Movie Hey ET, I have an idea. Maybe for fun, we could do a crossover movie (Movie, not episode). I was thinking since Stan always came to your Universe, maybe Ben can come to mine. Then we'd have to fight Vilgax? Like it? BOOSH. I'm a dino with PANTS. 13:44, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thank you for your help. But how are you supposed to look up episodes if they aren't named? Do you think my idea for the episode is cool? Ninja364 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) MEGA Thingy Can't open it for some reason. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It says I must install the following version of .NET Framework, v4.0.30319 Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aliens Okay. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 12:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) PS. I don't hate him, but liberals (democrats) are never good presidents or whatever political position they have. can i become friend wth you? RE: Content Box It's one of the many variations of what's called a "div." To remove it, go into source mode, and remove the following text from the whole page, except for where you want it to be: That's the start of the div, which also shows the distance from the text to the line, the thickness of the line, the color, and other technical info about it. Then, find its corresponding tag to end the div, and remove it as well: Think of it this way: Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 22:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so remove it. What's the problem? I did it for you. You change the headings. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 12:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) AHH, DUDE DID HE KILL YOU??!! DID HE?! ANSWER ME! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) YAY Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How are you? Dragon Girl15 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Banned Nope. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Chaturn If you are online, go on. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Unfair Item deleted. Forget the cheating; the series is too new. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Series Participation Hm... yes. It seems cool. You're posting it on DevianArt, yes? I'll think about it ;) FIUOSN Talk to me 16:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Man Sorry dude I can't. My mom is forcing me to get off and when I pasted it to notepad it becomes messy. Again, sorry :(. I pasted it on Notepad though, but it's still messy. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Where r u on chat? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: IP Who is he? ---****--- Roads 12:53,12/21/2011 It's RexTennyson. Rex said something, and then he said something else regarding it but forgot to log in. Yeah, it's the same person undoubtedly. If he denies it, ask staff to do an IP check with this exact text: "A user called RexTennyson is denying that he vandalized while logged out. Using comment activity as evidence, we figured out the IP was him. But he's denying it. Can you do an IP check of RexTennyson and tell me if it matches 2.121.206.185? Sorry if that wouldn't be allowed." So yeah, my e-mail address is acting weird, so I need you to do it. Long story, don't ask, but only do it if he denies it. ---****--- Roads 13:33,12/21/2011 Re: Episodes Last night, I said I remembered the names from somewhere a couple months back... I just didn't know that these were them. I know I remembered the episodes like: "The Egg Man Cometh", "The Enemy of my Frenemy", and "Catch a Falling Star". I can't tell because they'll say I have no proof, and also, wouldn't that be spoiling? -- Re:Bye What? You're leaving? Aw. Now how about Jake 13, and the unnamed User Series? [talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 06:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) DON'T GOOOOOOO Brian blocked Ermac. FOREVER. So yeah. Come back. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 08:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Go on chaturn, NOW. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Made BTFB Link! Copy paste your series back there. I am the wiki traveler. 14:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) My New Series Hey I'm looking for fans for my series TENnysons so please become a big fan thanks for your support : -Rileyfreeman10 I DID AND GO TO CHAT Spoilah waiting for you. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat, NAO.. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) AHHH! OKAY! OKAY! Can you go to chat pweaze? :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chaturn now if you are seeing this? RE: BYE! hey dude sorry ya gotta leave the Wiki cuz ya know it was kinda cool havin u here. I might visit AFF and c how ur doin. OK well I guess I can't stop ya from leavin but I am gonna missn u alot man and u always kept this Wiki cool so...goodbye old friend :) SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) YEA! O and Happy New Year man :D RE:Featured User That is Ok. I got a bit stuck on how to nominate so I just left it. I didn't really want that to count as an edit. That is plain cheating which I don't do. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 08:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat. I'm bored. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Come back then. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) CROSSOVER??!?! Wanna have one? We should write it now if you want too. Stan 18 and Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Plot will be that Alpha Nanite escapes from the Null Void, and Ben needs help fighting him, so Ben turns into Clockwork and goes to Stan's Universe, but Ultra Zs'Skayr is attacking, so Ben and Stan need to save both Universes. Cool, right? After we destroy Zs'Skayr, we'll stop Alpha Nanite, but he'll absorb both Trixes, and become.... MEGA/Ultra Alpha! I am the wiki traveler. 15:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm Stan 18-Ben 10: MEGA Alien:Friends Re-United I am the wiki traveler. 15:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I am the wiki traveler. 15:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) thanks for fixing that crazy mishap H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 04:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC)H20guy Re:Poem Thingy Help The poems and quotes? Yeah, sure. I can add them. Nice work on Dream On! Shhh. My common sense is tingling.-Deadpool 10:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat! Emergency! Quickly PC me if you come! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi ET, thanks for editing the title tell me what you think of the episode. Userverse alien change Can I change my 'favorite' alien in Userverse? I am Glasol 19:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OK I will create it. For nao the title it Towhkuhstar Takeoveh. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you go on chat? I need to talk to you about AA2 plot. Thanks. Oh wait, this is a LOOOOOOONG subject!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWESOME HUH Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well can you come now? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Lego Aliens It's called LDD, Lego Digital Designer. Google it. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 18:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Series and Co-writing Do you want to co-write my new series, 2D and 3D Infinite Adventure Time with Finn and Gumball? It is a series crossing over The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time following the story of Gumball,aged 15, and Finn,aged 15,(Finn lost 2 years) who find the AdventureTrixes, after Jake's tragic death, and promise to fight crime while making their worlds better, together. But Darwin and the Ice King formed an alliance 2 months before the founding of the AdventureTrixes, and will not stop at anything to rid the heroes of their fun and stop them from fighting the crime. Penny is Gumball's Anodite girlfriend who helps the guys with fighting crime. And Pirncess Bubblegum is Finn's Human girlfriend who finds information about the 'Ice Darwin' Alliance. There are 2 seasons and then a spinoff called The Extreme World of Finn and Gumball.That has 2 seasons too. So you in? The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 20:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Docs Took a while to figure it out, but I got it. Thanks! ---****--- Roads 13:51,1/12/2012